


We Only Own Our Hell

by guardyanangel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Gen, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is the land she is given, then this is the land she will choose. Post-PC, Pre-TLB AU. Susan/Caspian, of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Only Own Our Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU my RP buddy and I made in which Caspian ends up in London following his death in Silver Chair and ends up falling in with the Friends of Narnia-- as well as the wayward Susan, who he tries to help bring back into the fold.

"The thing is," she tells him, holding the glass of champagne in her hand like a weapon, "None of them could ever possibly understand. So _they_ can’t change."

The implication that that means _she_ has to hovers in the air, unspoken but clear. He looks around at the people she’s referring to— all bright, hard laughter and cutting smiles— and he wonders why she’d ever want to change into _that_.

She takes another drink, blood-red lipstick marking the glass, and then repeats, more to herself now, "No. None of them can ever understand."

"And what about the people who do?"

She glances at him, startled, as though she’d not expected him to respond, before she gives him a bright, hard laugh and a cutting smile. 

"Well. None of _you_ seem to understand it much either, do you?"

A man asks her to dance, then, and Susan leaves Caspian with a lipstick-stained glass of champagne in his hand and the uncomfortable sensation that no; he doesn’t really understand much of anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (with a graphic!) here: http://tamikaflynned.tumblr.com/post/73820465035/oh-we-dont-own-our-heavens-now-we-only-own-our
> 
> Title from Marina and the Diamonds' song Buy the Stars.


End file.
